


Sanvers Week

by SuperOllie21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Every fic I post for Sanvers Week will be posted here





	1. Day one - intimacy

Sometimes Maggie worked later than Alex and sometimes Alex worked later than Maggie. With their jobs that's just how things were. 

On a particularly long day Alex ended up getting home before Maggie. She couldn't wait for her girlfriend to get home because all she wanted was some cuddles. 

Maggie would also much rather be hugging, kissing, and cuddling her girlfriend. But, she was of course stuck doing paperwork. 

Maggie insisted on Alex not waiting up for her when she was stuck late at the precinct. But Alex always stayed up because even if she won't admit it she can no longer fall asleep without Maggie next to her. 

When Maggie finally gets to come home and she gets to see her girl, she walks in quietly, hoping Alex would be asleep since it was almost 11pm. 

When she walked in, she found a tired looking Alex laying on the couch. "Baby! You're home!" Her girlfriend said tiredly. Maggie smiled as she walked over to the couch and collapsed on top of Alex and started kissing every inch of her face. Alex didn't know she could giggle like Maggie makes her until they met. 

Although Alex's giggle is the best sound Maggie has ever heard she was tired and knew how tired Alex was. "Come on babygirl, let's get you to bed." She said as she started to climb off the taller woman. 

They both fell asleep in minutes once they were cuddled up whispering I love you's.


	2. Day two - nerd girlfriends

"Baby, what are you reading?"

"Um....The Lightning Thief."

"That's like a book for 12 year olds right?" 

"Read these books and then ask me that because these are just too good to only be for 12 year olds."

"And you call me a nerd."

"Well Danvers if you read these books we can be Percy Jackson nerds together."

Alex rolled her eyes. Why would she read a book that was written for kids. 

Maggie Sawyer. That's why she would read a book written for kids. 

She didn't just read the one book, no she read the whole series and the follow up series. 

"Mags, who do you think my godly parent would be?" Alex asked out of nowhere one day. 

"Huh? Ohhhhhh the books right. I thought you said they were just for 12 year olds."

"You didn't answer the question Sawyer."

"Athena. You like books and you can fight, just like Annabeth."

"Didn't you say you had a crush on Annabeth?"

"Well Danvers, I guess Athena kids are just my type."


	3. Day three - "you're drunk"

The superfriends were having a night at the bar. Maggie was going to be late because she just had piles and piles of paperwork down at the station. 

When she walked in Alex came running too her. Well, more like stumbling while trying to run. 

"Babyyyyyyy, you're here" Alex slurred while leaning on maggie for support. She tried to kiss her, but Maggie didn't give her anymore than a peck because Alex was drunk. 

When Alex pulled away with a pout Maggie said "Alex, you're drunk." 

When Alex got drunk she wanted to always be touching or kissing Maggie. Her sober girlfriend was fine with all that but she didn't let it get to far. She knew Alex was drunk and didn't want to take advantage or her or make her to do something she would regret in the morning. 

When the night ended and maggie brought Alex home she tucked her into bed then got a glass of water and some Advil for the morning. She carefully got into bed trying not to disturb a very drunk and finally sleeping Alex. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. Day five - domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how "domestic" this is but it's what came out of my brain when I started writing for today so I hope you enjoy!

She woke up with tears running down her face and sweat all over her body. 

It was just a dream. It's not real. 

She kept trying to remind herself of that, but it just didn't seem to work. 

The images of her girlfriend being tortured were engraved in her mind. 

She can't fall back asleep. She can't convince herself that Alex is okay. 

That's why she's standing outside Alex's apartment door at 3 in the morning. 

That's why she's scared that when she knocks she won't get an answer. She won't get an answer because it wasn't just a dream. 

When she finally works up the courage to knock it takes a few minutes for Alex to open the door. These few minutes feel like eternity. 

Alex opens the door to a broken looking Maggie Sawyer. With tear stains on her cheeks and fear in her eyes. 

The shorter woman launches herself into her girlfriends arms. She couldn't control the sobbing she was holding in. 

"Hey, hey, hey......baby.....baby talk to me...what happened?"

When Maggie didn't answer and continued crying Alex lowered them to the ground and pulled the sobbing girl into her lap. 

She combed her hand through Maggie's dark hair and whispered soothing things in her ear. 

After a while Maggie calmed down. Alex helped her stand and walked her to the couch. 

Maggie continued to lean on Alex when the were sitting down. But now she wasn't crying or buried in her girlfriend's neck. 

"Maggie....baby, what happened?" 

It took a few minutes before Maggie mumbled a response. "Nightmare" was all that came out. 

Alex continued to kiss her gently in different places as she slowly started to talk. 

"You. It..it was about you." 

That made Alex hug her even tighter if that was possible. 

"They.....they had you....they were hurting you, torturing you." 

"Oh Maggie." 

When Maggie started sobbing again Alex picked her up and carried her to bed. She cuddled up to her distraught girlfriend.

When Maggie started to drift of to sleep she whispered one more time "I love you Maggie Sawyer......to infinity and beyond." 

This time though, she got a response. 

"I love you Alex Danvers.......I love you so much baby."


	5. Day seven - soulmates au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes I didn't have a lot of time to do this because I am in NYC for pride this weekend!

She got her soulmate mark the same time as everyone else. She got it on her 15th birthday. She was a sophomore in high school. 

She cried when she got the mark. She cried because all of the other girls couldn't wait to find out what boy they got to spend their life with. But Alex, Alex didn't think of boys the way everyone else did. 

So when Milo Somers asks her to go see a movie she freaks out. She freaks out because Milo Somers. MS, his initials are MS. 

She avoids him and continues what she's been doing since she got the mark. She hides it. She hopes no boy ever sees it and that she can avoid it all together. 

She never considered that her soulmate could be a girl. But then she met Maggie Sawyer. 

"Who are you?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night."

He heart stops when she hears her name. Maggie Sawyer. MS

She ignored the feeling she got in her stomach when she saw the girl from a distance. She told herself the same thing she told herself in high school. She couldn't like girls. No, she likes boys. 

All she has to do is get her off the crime scene and she wouldn't have to think about it anymore. 

That is until she's taken out of her trance when she hears, "showed you mine, now show me yours."

As she took out her badge she prayed to what ever god there was that Maggie Sawyer did not have an AD tattooed on her body. 

The look on Maggie's face when she said her name confirmed her suspicions. 

They were soulmates. 

It was 3 months into their relationship before they brought up soulmates. 

It's was 5 before they told each other. 

And now it was many years after they got married. Alex never thought she would be so happy to find her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: superollie21  
> Send me prompts!


End file.
